


Одноногая собачка

by Dekstroza, fandom Marvel v gamake 2020 (Marvel_v_gamake)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/fandom%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202020
Summary: В Интернете чего только не найдешь...
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Одноногая собачка

**Примечание:** навеяно [этим артом](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Ec2nW2XXsAAsBGu?format=jpg&name=large).

— Я похож на одноногую собачку?

Стивен удивленно приподнял бровь, пытаясь понять, что послужило причиной такого вопроса. 

Тони сегодня был на постельном режиме. Последняя стычка с пришельцами из другого измерения закончилась полной победой Мстителей и зачарованным копьем в бедре Тони, пробившим броню насквозь. Своевременная медицинская помощь и немного магии сотворили очередное чудо, но как бы ни хотелось Тони немедленно вскочить и бежать дальше, пришлось обосноваться в их со Стивеном кровати. Ибо даже Железный человек не рискует спорить с Верховным магом Земли, когда тот вспоминает о своем первом образовании. Так что да, Тони временно лишенный свободы передвижения был особенно едок и саркастичен. Но одноногая собачка?

— Я не большой эксперт в ветеринарии, но, Тони, собачки в моем представлении выглядят несколько иначе. Более причесанными хотя бы.

Тони, и вправду восхитительно лохматый, виной чему были не только отсутствие расчески рядом с кроватью, но и пальцы сидевшего рядом Стивена, то и дело прослеживающие мягкие завитки отрастающей шевелюры, прикусил губу. Если бы Стивен был не Верховным магом, а, положим, Верховным правителем Земли, он бы законодательно запретил подобные жесты. Потому что Стивен даже номинально не железный, а Тони сейчас любая физическая нагрузка противопоказана.

— Хорошо, не собачка, — фыркнул Тони. — Слабое, не способное позаботиться о себе создание.

— Ты? — искренне удивился Стивен и наконец-то догадался заглянуть в планшет, который последние полтора часа мучил Тони, пытаясь обойти блокировки Пятницы.

На экране было множество рисунков с Тони. Или с кем-то очень похожим на Тони. Или с совсем не похожим, но однозначно имевшим отношение к Железному человеку, если судить по броне и узнаваемым в любом измерении вихрам.

На том рисунке, который был выведен поверх мозаики остальных, Тони спал в метро. В броне. За ним стоял Стивен, обхватив Тони под мышками, из-за них выглядывала Наташа, а Питер фотографировал получившуюся картину. Это было... Мило? Но...

— Если следовать твоей логике, одноногая собачка здесь не только ты, — успокоил Тони Стивен.

— М?

— Что могло произойти, чтобы я не сумел открыть портал? А Наташа? Ты представляешь себе Наташу, сидящую в метро в костюме Вдовы?

— Выходит, только Паучок тут в характере? — Тони увеличил рисунок, рассматривая со всех сторон.

— Однозначно.

— Ладно, окей. А вот эта подборка?

Стивен присвистнул, разглядывая лицо Тони разной степени подбитости.

— Кто тебя так?

— Если бы я знал. 

— Ну...

— Только не говори, что я на самом деле выгляжу подобным образом после каждой стычки.

— Не после каждой. Но удручающе часто. В принципе, могу понять авторов этих работ. Твои синяки, как бы я к ним ни относился, выглядят на редкость гармонично и фотогенично.

— А как ты к ним относишься? — заинтересованно поднял бровь Тони.

Стивена передернуло.

— Слава Камар-Таджу, никак. А если серьезно, резко отрицательно. Предпочел бы, чтобы все твои синяки были только на картинках.

— Значит, не собачка?

— Кот.

— Ко-от? — теперь уже Тони улыбался вовсю, и Стивен просто не мог не улыбнуться в ответ. 

— Котяра. Сильный, смелый. Наглый.

— Ну вот, напросился на комплимент, — деланно смутился Тони, лукаво поглядывая из-под опущенных ресниц, и Стивен не сдержался: 

— И на поцелуй.

— А...

— После окончания реабилитации.

— Чувствую себя одноногой... ладно, ладно, не собачкой, кошечкой, — пошел на попятную Тони.

— Отлично. Надеюсь, что к моменту окончания лечения ты вновь станешь человеком. Не хотелось бы на старости лет прослыть зоофилом, — произнес Стивен, возвращая Тони планшет.

Тот демонстративно надул губы и сложил руки на груди, но надолго его не хватило. 

— Думаешь, я на самом деле сильный? — спросил он тихо.

— И смелый.

— Ла-а-адно. Тогда, Пятница, давай эти, как их, фанфики.

Стивен застонал, и Плащ услужливо подставил полу, помогая изобразить фейспалм. 

День обещал быть веселым.


End file.
